As computing power continues to grow, many of today's users demand more concurrent functionality from their computing devices and desiring the ability to view large volumes of information quickly. The large volumes of information overwhelm the current computer users. Furthermore, the complexity of relationships between different types of information has increased tremendously. In the existing paradigm of using graphical user interface (GUI) based operating systems, it is becoming increasingly difficult for users to browse and navigate through this huge amount of information in a single screen or a window with traditional approaches, like scrollbars and links. Traditional scrollbars enable users to continuously view content, even if the content does not fit into the space in a computer display, window, or viewport.
A problem with the existing scrollbars and links is relying on manual actions on the part of the user. With traditional scrollbars, the user manipulates the scrollbar to view the content using a vertical scrolling in the browser. With traditional links, the user clicks or activates a link to view additional information. These traditional techniques make it impractical to manage as manual manipulation can be labor intensive and may require an extraordinary amount of time to view large amounts of content.
These various techniques are desired to display the content information, since the practical display capability of a computer monitor is limited. In particular, a display of complex information may not be organized or organized well. Furthermore, the manner of presentations of complex information may affect the display, in not being very efficient or useful to the individuals. Therefore, it is desirable to find ways to view large amounts of content information in a multi-screen environment.